


Mornings of Gold

by Telcontarian



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: Sarah finds out what it is like to wake up in the arms of the Goblin King.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mornings of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from FF.net published five years ago. I attempted to make it into a multi chapter fic but made a mess of it and gave up, so I am reposting it here as a one-shot. I have attached the original A/N below:
> 
> A/N: Hello! I am very sorry for my lack of – well anything really – on FF.net these days. I am coming to the end of a four year degree from which I will be graduating this summer. Although my workload will still be demanding after I graduate, I hope to get back into writing.
> 
> A very big thank you for the lovely review from Xandra-89. I hope that you notice my new story update and that you read it out of curiosity, even if you are not a Labyrinth fan. If you do happen to read this A/N, please know that this story is dedicated to you.
> 
> This little one-shot comes from complete procrastination while trying to finish my dissertation and my current, very unhealthy obsession with Labyrinth and all things David Bowie. Having read the book recently, which hints heavily at Sarah’s mutual attraction of the Goblin King, I was very interested when Sarah cried when saying the words to Jareth, so I am using this in my story.
> 
> Rated T for totally naked Goblin King and heavily implied adult-type touching.
> 
> Disclaimer: Labyrinth and all associated characters belong to Jim Henson. Even Jareth’s magic pants. D:

Sunlight filtered in through the open window, casting its morning glow over the occupants of the bed. Sarah stretched lazily, the satin sheets cool against her skin, before rolling over to gaze upon the sleeping face of the man that graced her bed.

A fond smile crept over her lips as she pushed a lock of sun-kissed hair back from his face, so soft in sleep without the presence of that infuriating smirk. A thick blush stole over Sarah’s cheeks as memories of their night together came flooding back and she snuggled closer to the Goblin King, her eyes closing as she relished the feel of his equally naked body against hers. A muscular arm slid around her waist, cradling Sarah to him as Jareth slept on.

Sarah’s hands mapped over Jareth’s supple body, memorising the graceful planes of his back and the gentle slope of his hips. He sighed quietly under her gentle ministrations, her name falling from his lips like a prayer against the sleep-tousled locks of Sarah’s hair. His strong, muscular legs tangled with her own and his face fell into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, and Sarah knew that he was waking up.

“Good morning, precious.”

A delicious shudder rippled through Sarah’s body as the Goblin King’s words were whispered into the delicate skin of her neck where he had laid open-mouthed kisses not so very long ago. Sarah held Jareth closer as she recalled the many hours that had been spent afterwards, their bodies joining together again and again as they sated their unquenchable desire for one another.

“Why, precious,” Jareth muttered, and Sarah could feel the wicked smile she knew was pulling at the Goblin King’s mouth against her skin, “Either you are cold, or you are _very_ happy to wake up next to me.” The blush returned to Sarah’s cheeks and she mentally cursed her body’s reaction to him as the Goblin King laughed softly into her ear, “You are not often lost for words, Sarah-mine.”

Sarah turned to face her once adversary, a retort ready on her lips, but she faltered at the amusement in the Goblin King’s mismatched eyes and the flicker of –

It was gone as soon as she had seen it, but for one golden moment, Sarah thought that she had seen attraction reflected back at her. It had been a dashing look, she decided, her hand brushing softly against Jareth’s cheek and along his angular jaw. Sarah knew that she could grow accustomed to waking up next to the Goblin King.

Jareth’s arm tightened around her, his hands cradling Sarah to him as if she were something infinitely precious. A yawn escaped his lips and he cursed the sunlight streaming in through the open window. He raised a hand towards the sun, his eyes flickering closed in concentration. A moment later, Sarah’s surprised intake of breath brought a satisfied smirk to his lips as the sky outside grew dark and the sun was replaced by the moon.

“What did you do?” Sarah asked, drawing the sheets to her chest as she sat up in bed to look outside.

“Reordered time,” replied Jareth smugly, pulling Sarah back into his arms, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

“But -” Jareth placed one finger over Sarah’s protesting mouth, hushing her rebuke.

“I am tired,” he replied wearily. “A certain nubile, young nymph insisted upon more interesting nocturnal activities.” A low chuckle left his lips as Sarah spluttered, burying his face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

“You insisted that once wasn’t enough,” muttered Sarah, cursing the blush that she knew was stealing over her cheeks.

“With you, Sarah-mine, once is never enough,” replied Jareth huskily. “But for now, I require more sleep. I am not yet ready to deal with those bloody goblins and the chaos that they have created in my absence.” Jareth pinched his nose in a characteristic gesture, muttering darkly as he pondered what delightful game his goblins had invented this time and of what would remain of his castle.

Sarah laughed softly, her eyes gliding closed as she nestled against Jareth’s body. “Goodnight,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over his chest.

“Goodnight, Sarah-mine,” he replied, pressing a kiss against her temple. His own eyes drifted shut as he too succumbed to sleep, his arms tightening around the young girl who slept so trustingly in his arms.

He moved the stars for no one, but for his Sarah, he would make an exception. For her, he would reorder time and would remain by her side, even if the world were to fall down around them.

* * *

Jareth smiled wistfully, drawing a knee to his chest as he watched the glorious scene play out in front of him in the realms of Sarah’s dreams. Perched upon the ledge of the majestic window adorning his private chambers, a sad smile touched the Goblin King’s mismatched eyes. He had promised her Valentine evenings and mornings of gold and Jareth, drunk with her beauty and the feel of her in his arms, had been so certain that Sarah would not refuse his offer.

For his offer was not for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby.

Of the countless mortals who had run his Labyrinth fighting to reclaim their wished away loved ones, the Goblin King had never pursued another to the extent that he had pursued Sarah. Jareth had never offered another being a lifetime by his side. His Sarah. His rival. His equal. His Queen.

Jareth sighed heavily, his head falling back to rest against the stone wall. The Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, but Sarah had chosen to save her brother. By saying those words, she had ensured that Jareth could not contact her, could not influence her, could not love her.

But he was the giver of dreams, and Jareth had seen what Sarah’s heart had desired most. A sad smile pulled at the mouth of the Goblin King as he recalled the tears that had flowed freely down the girl’s cheeks as she had delivered her final blow.

_You have no power over me._

During her time in the Underground, Sarah had in turn fallen for the Goblin King, but had forsaken him in favour of the wished away child. The child Jareth had hoped to make his heir. Casting one last look of longing to the bubble floating before his eyes, Jareth only hoped that Sarah would one day remember her childhood nemesis, the dashing Goblin King, and wish that she had accepted her dreams.


End file.
